


He is Paradise, I Swear It

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, married, patrick rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick wonders if David would enjoy their honeymoon location more if they made it a permanent fixture.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	He is Paradise, I Swear It

David’s legs stretch out over the dashboard, his right arm hung out the passenger side window, the wind blew through his hair. And he just let it, as if he hadn’t spent thirteen minutes sculpting it into the perfect quaff just a few hours earlier.

“We should do this more often,” Patrick beamed, one hand on the steering wheel, then other reaching across the center console, holding David’s.

“If we lived anywhere near a beach, we would,” David told him, and he set his gaze back out the window to watch the palm trees, the clear blue, the neon and pastels that proclaimed the existence of eternal summer. “But while we’re on our honeymoon, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

Patrick thought for a moment, squeezed David’s hand a little tighter, his thumb caressing the back of David’s little finger. “But you like it here, right?” he asked. “You like the swimming and the beach and the fried food stands?”

“Love it,” David told him with a smile that beamed even brighter than the glimmering waves behind them.

Patrick went silent then, and he nodded a little to himself in thought. When they left the highway exit and stopped at the light, he spoke again.

“What if we moved here?”

David looked beside him, eyes wide behind his shades. Patrick chanced a glance beside him in return.

“Move here?” David asked. “You mean… permanently?”

“I just know how much you miss some of this stuff, and watching you today on the beach…” he stopped talking when the light turned green again. He didn’t continue his thought until they turned the corner just down the street from their hotel. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

David smiled to himself, his eyes stuck on his husband now. He couldn’t tear them away.

“We’ve got a little bit in savings right now,” Patrick continued. “It’s not a gold mine, but it’s enough for a start, you know? Maybe a down payment on a condo or something.”

“What about the store?” David asked quietly.

Patrick parked the car in the lot just as he answered. “You know how many offers we’ve had to buy us out. Some of them have been pretty decent.”

“We can’t sell our store.”

“Okay, but we could relocate,” Patrick offered, looking at him again now. “We could take our brand here, and… sure, we’d have to make some adjustments, but we could do it. In the meantime, I’ll get a job to keep us afloat while we’re waiting to get our legs under us.”

David bit his lip, nodded a little, and left the car. Patrick followed after him as they entered the hotel.

“So if we brought the store here, and we got ourselves a modest little condo, and we sat on the beach every day eating churros and sipping Margos, you’d be fine with that life?”

Patrick reached for David’s hand again. “Of course.”

David pushed the button for the elevator. “You. The man who’s never befriended a pair of shorts or a linen button-up. You’d be happy living that beach life?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

They stepped onto their floor and started toward their room. “I love the beach, I love to swim, and I love what the sun does to my cheekbones.”

Patrick could sense that there was something behind these declarations. “But?”

“But I don’t want to live here,” he said. He put the key card in the door and led them both in.

“So you love the beach, the sun, your cheekbones… but you wouldn’t want to live here?”

David shook his head.

“Why not?” Patrick asked.

“Because I also love _you_ ,” David told him. “And you’d never be happy in a place like this.”

Patrick stopped himself from melting at the words. “I’m happy when you’re happy,” he said. “And like I told you, I’ve never seen you so happy.”

David removed his sunglasses and moved closer to Patrick, which wasn’t far to travel, and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “I’ve never been happier,” he agreed.

“So if you’re happiest here, let’s stay here forever.”

David shook his head.

“Why not?” Patrick asked again. “You’re happy.”

“Not because we’re here,” David told him, and he let one hand slide up Patrick’s back, his fingers finding Patrick’s sunlit hair. “Because I’m with _you_.”

“Oh?” Patrick reached up to kiss him. “So you’d be this happy if I’d taken you anywhere else for our honeymoon?”

“What were the other options?” David asked, smiling into another kiss.

“Wine tours in Napa,” Patrick told him, the words smothered against David’s lips. “Skiing in Salt Lake City. Hiking in--”

“No,” David interrupted him. “No hiking.”

Patrick laughed a little, his arms tight around David, pulling him closer and back toward the bed. “Are you sure? Because there were some very charming bed and breakfasts close to some of the nation’s most highly-recommended nature parks.”

“I would have gone, but I wouldn’t have enjoyed it.”

“No?” Patrick asked, finally reaching the bed. “Even if I did _this_ while we were there?” He finished his words against the base of David’s throat, kissing him there, his fingers fumbling over the vibrantly-colored short David wore, something uncharacteristic, something Patrick had chosen for David as a joke, mostly.

“Mm, I might have enjoyed that part,” he smiled.

Patrick worked open the top button, then the second. “What if I’d done _this_?” he asked, and he kissed David over his collarbone.

David allowed himself to fall back into the bed, pulling Patrick down with him. “My body probably would have been too covered in bug bites for this if we were there.”

Patrick continued his work on the buttons and David’s skin, hands and kisses both moving further down until the shirt was open and Patrick’s mouth was covering the space where the fabric had been.

“Wait,” David said, and he pulled Patrick back up to meet his eyeline. “Were you being serious?”

“About which part?”

“Moving here,” David asked. “Selling the store and getting another job. All of it.”

Patrick stared down at him for a moment before he bowed into a kiss. “Of course I was serious.”

David smiled, satisfied with himself having conquered the heart of a man he deemed too good for him. “And where would you want to go?” he asked. “Where would you be happy, Patrick Rose?”

Patrick paused just as he’d started kissing David’s neck again. “That’s gonna take some getting used to,” he beamed.

“But where?” David asked. “I want to know. Where would you go if you could go anywhere?”

Patrick rested both of his hands against David’s chest as he sat up a little. His eyes studied David’s, and David worried for a moment that he’d give some terrible answer. Maybe nature-hike terrible, even.

But Patrick reached one hand to David’s cheek, caressing him softly. “Paradise,” he whispered.

David smiled, satisfied. His arms reached up to bring Patrick back down again, and as their lips met and bodies relaxed and clothes disappeared and day turned to night, he was reminded for the thousandth time that happiness was here in the paradise of his lover’s embrace.


End file.
